


Moths is a Cat

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Moths being oddly kind to a human?"





	Moths is a Cat

Dating Randall, and in turn dating Moths is in a way similar to owning a cat. Specifically when it comes to the ‘gifts’ category.

At first you didn’t realize it was Moths who was leaving them, believing the dead animals and bloody parts on your doorstep to truly be the result of nothing else but a feral cat who’s attention you must have garnered by feeding it.

It wasn’t until things got more extreme, more human, that you realized the thing leaving behind the gifts had to be far more than a simple stray.

You’re out with Randall when it happens. A man, a stranger, who had chosen the two of you to be his bullying attentions focus. He makes a derogatory comment, more towards you than to Randall, and although you can feel Randall prickle and stiffen up, wanting to stand up for you, you convince him it’s not worth it. The two of you finished your outing with little incident.

It’s late that night when you’re woken up to the sound of your doorbell. The only reason you bother getting out of bed and answering so late is the possibility of Randall having lost his appartment key once again and needing to stay the night with you.

However when you open the door there’s no Randall to be scene. Or anyone for that matter. There’s no one there, and you’re already moving to shut the door again, feeling even more grumpy about being woken up, when you spot it. A lone jewelry box sitting on your porch.

Like before when you’d originally heard the door bell ring you think of Randall. It’s more romantic than anything you could have seen him doing, but there’s no other explanation.

At least that’s what you’re thinking until you open the velvet box to find a severed human tongue inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
